Moments in Between
by cecewrites
Summary: A series of one shots that may either be au's or scenes that we don't see in the books. There will be a lot of fluff and romance. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own The Mother Daughter Book Club, Heather Vogel Fredrick does.
**Hi everyone. I have no idea if anyone will read this but if you are all you need to know is I wrote this one day when I got bored and decided to publish it. This fanfic will be a series of one shots (probably a lot of Tristan and Cassidy who are my OTP) that may or may not be in the book and will probably be a lot of au's. Please leave suggestions and feedback if you have any, let me know if you enjoy this and what you'd like to see next! I had a lot of fun writing this. This story takes place during Pies and Prejudice from Cassidy's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassidy:

I pushed open the door to the diner and check my watch. It was 4:15 which means that I'm late. But this isn't _my_ fault. Mom had asked me to watch Chloe for a bit because she had to run to the store for some last minute supplies for the sleepover at my house tonight. I told her that Tristan would probably kill me if I was late. He already looks like he'll kill me when I'm right on time for skating practice. But instead of listening to me, she gave me a Queen Clementine stare and said, "I'm sure he'll understand."

Tristan is sitting at a booth by himself, scowling and stirring the straw of his milkshake. That is not the face of someone "who will understand."

I spot Megan who is siting a few booths away from Tristan. A blonde boy who I assume is Simon sits across from her. She waves at me and gives me a small smile for encouragement.

I begged her to come with me to my "tutor date" with Tristan so I'll have a witness if he kills me. Or if I end up killing him she'll be able to defend me. If tutoring is as bad as our training sessions, I need backup. I'm sure she doesn't mind spending more time with Simon. It's more of a date more for her than for me.

I don't even want to be here. The only reason why Tristan's tutoring me is because I have a huge algebra final soon. If I don't pass I'm going to fail which means no hockey, Chicks with Sticks, and no ice partner for Tristan. Eva suggested that Tristan should help me to get us to "spend more time together" and "become better friends." As if I could become better friends with Tristan Berkeley! But I only agreed to do this because Eva asked us. I owe everything to her.

As I sit down in the booth across from Tristan, he looks up at me and says, "You're late," flatly, still scowling might I add.

"Sorry," I reply without an ounce of guilt at all. "I had to do something for my mom." He grunts in response as I take out my algebra textbook from my backpack. "It's not like you want to tutor me anyway. I'm sure you have better things to do like scowling at your friends, or hating me behind my back."

He rolls his eyes and says, "I don't hate you," as if what I said hurt him. I snort. _Yeah right, like_ he _doesn't hate me. I sure do hate him._

"Well you sure have a nice way of showing it."

A waitress comes over and I tell her that I want a chocolate milkshake. As she walks away, I open my textbook and say, "okay let's get this over with. Since we're here you might as well at least _try_ to help me." _After all I've done for you, this is the least you could do for me._ I hand him a practice test that I took the other day. "This is a practice test I took the other night. I guess you could help me with the one's that I got wrong."

Tristan takes the test from me, still frowning and begins to read it over. I take out my phone from my pocket and read a recent text message from Courtney. **Wanna Skype?** it says.

 **Can't** , I text back. **I'm have a study session with Tristan Jerkley.**

 **The rude British dude?** She responds. **Poor you!**

 **Yeah, but I promise I'll Skype sometimes this weekend. I miss you!**

 **Miss you too!**

Tristan clears his throat and glares at me as I quickly shut my phone off, glaring right back at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You should turn that off because you clearly need help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask indignantly.

"You are bloody terrible at math!" Tristan responds scoffing.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I respond sarcastically trying to play it off cool. I get that he hates me but he doesn't have to insult me like that. I can feel my face get hot as I say, "now help me get better at it!"

The waitress comes back with my milkshake on a tray. I thank her as she sets it down in front of me with a napkin.

Instead of moving on and starting to teach me, Tristan continues to throw one insult after another. "This is some of the easiest stuff I've ever seen!" _Okay I get it, Mr. Fancypants. You're good at math. I don't need you showing off._

"Maybe for you," I fire back.

He ignores me and continues. I try to block out what he's saying until he says, "I mean your math is even worse than your skating!"

"Okay, that's it, Fancypants! I draw the line right here!" Without giving him a chance to respond, I reach for my chocolate milkshake, lean over the table and dump it all over his head.

Tristan blinks at me in shock as if he can't believe what I had just done. _I_ can't believe what I had just done. But I don't feel an ounce of regret. Tristan scowls and his face turns beet red as he manages to spit out, "bloody hell," through his anger. I give him a small smirk and make a face that says _think twice before you mess with the Big Bad Cassidy Sloane._ I hold up a napkin and say, "you might want to use this to clean that up." He reluctantly takes them and storms away to find a bathroom to clean himself up.

In my peripheral vision I see Megan and Simon staring at me. Megan is biting back a laugh and smirks at me. Simon on the other hand looks as if he's unsure whether to laugh with her or to be concerned for his brother. I shrug and give a look that says _oops maybe I shouldn't have gone that far._

This is going to make skating lessons even more interesting...

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that!" Megan exclaimed as I unlocked my front door. We were meeting the rest of the book club girls at my house for a sleepover.

"What? He was asking for it," I responded shrugging. "And besides, it was totally worth it. The look on his face was priceless!"

"I know! I even took a picture of it. Fashionista Jane does not agree with milkshakes on one's head. Very last season." Megan and I burst out laughing as we walk into my bedroom. Jess and Becca were sitting on the edge of my bed with my laptop on their laps where they were skyping Emma.

"Hey guys," I manage to say through my uncontrollable laughter as I flop onto my bed right next to Jess.

"Hey Cass! Hey Megan!" Emma exclaimed from the computer, smiling. But once she notices Megan and me laughing, she looked confused. "Wait- did I miss something?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Jess asked, glancing back and forth between Megan and me.

"Care to show them?" I asked Megan, still giggling.

"Of course!" Megan pulled out her cellphone from her purse and shows everyone the picture of Tristan with my milkshake all over his head.

Becca busts out with laugher while Emma and Jess look mortified.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?" Becca shrieked with laughter. "You did that to him?"

"What do you expect me to do when he's being Tristan Jerkley?" I retort defensively.

"But did you _really_ have to pour a milkshake over his head?" Jess asked.

"What? I _was_ really mad and it was all I could think of…"

"Well I think _that_ is genius," Becca said still smirking. "I can not _believe_ I missed that. I'm going to your tutor session next time!"

I snot and say, "As if I'm going to let him tutor me after _this_!"

"What did he do to deserve milkshake on his head?" Emma asks.

"He _totally_ insulted her," Megan said taking a seat next to me on my bed. "Simon and I witnessed the whole thing. They were arguing pretty loud."

"He's just so - just so rude!" I spit out and my voice trails off. Everyone turns to look at me, concerned. I suck in a deep breath before continuing. "He thinks he's _so_ much better than me! I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean after everything I've done for him, giving up my free time to help him practice for his stupid competition that I'm not even going to see. Not only am I dealing with him criticizing me lesson after lesson, now he has to tell me that I'm stupid while he's tutoring me! After I've been helping him for so long, I think the least he could do is help me, and try to be nice." Everyone's silent for a bit staring at me. It feels so nice to get that off my chest. Who knew I'd get so fed up over The Duke of Puke? I'm usually able to laugh this off, but today is different.

"I'm sorry," Emma finally says, breaking the silence. "Don't let him get to you like that. He's not worth your energy. He's Mr. Fancypants, The Duke of Puke?"

"Yeah, Emma's right," Jess says, cracking a smile. "But next time, you want to pour a milkshake over his head, tell us first. He'll be sorry he ever trash talked you in the first place."

"We'll have your back next time, Cass," Megan says. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything. I didn't know things got so bad."

"It's okay guys," I say. "You're all right. Why _am_ I so mad about Tristan Jerkley?" I start laughing at how ridiculous I am and everyone else joins in.

"Hey, Emma," Becca says. "The next time Stinkerbelle is rude, pull a Cassidy and take a picture of that!" We all break out into hysterics and continue to joke around for the rest of the night, making me forget all about Tristan.

Final score: Mother Daughter Book Club: 1. Tristan Berkeley: a big fat zero.


End file.
